Deep Love
by TeamJacob2010
Summary: The Volturi want Nessie's Gifts,Speed & Mind.Bella,Edward,The Cullens & Wolfpack risk everything to protect her. Will they be successful & all survive? Will Edward be able to cope with Nessie & Jacob's Clossness? And Charlie is acting very mysterious...
1. Fairytales

Deep Love

Chapter One-(Bella POV)

Fairytales:

Beauty. That is what I could see. My beautiful daughter. I watched her as she sprinted around the golden meadow laughing and playing without a care in the world. I couldn't believe that today it was exactly two years since I had left my mortal life to join a world where everything and anything is possible. A world no human would ever believe existed. It was also this time two years ago I gave birth to the beautiful child before me. I watched how her skin glittered just slightly under the sunlight. A bright light reflected off the bangle that she wore on her left wrist and lit up the meadow. Although I stood at the other side of the field from her I could read the tiny Greek characters which were engraved into the bangle; θα βρείτε πάντα αγάπη και την ειρήνη, ακόμη και σε πόλεμο (you will always find love and peace even in war).

'Can you believe what has happened to us?' whispered a soft familiar voice in my ear. I looked to my right to see Edward at my side. His eyes, those magnificent topaz eyes, stared straight into mine. His arms slid round by waist.

'No, I can't.' I replied. This was true I felt as if I was going to wake up from this unbelievable dream any moment. The only signs to show that this was not a dream were the feelings I had experienced. The love and pain I had felt were too strong to be a dream.

I looked over at Renesmee. A wide smile spread across her face, a twinkle in her eye. She laughed as Jacob picked her up and spun her round and around. He loved her. And she loved him. She just didn't know how much yet. I could see the bond getting stronger and stronger between them everyday. They both became closer with each second she got older.

'Just think, in a couple of years time the two of them will be the same age and Nessie will begin to realise her love for Jacob is more than just friends,' I said to Edward. I heard a low growl under his chest. 'Well personally I think we should count ourselves lucky. At least we know that our daughter will spend the rest of her life with someone who loves her and will care for her. Even risk his own life for her'. I looked back into his eyes. I know I had not entirely convinced him that Jacob was perfect for her, but I saw the corner of his mouth lift into a tiny smile so I knew I was making sense to him. If Jacob had not imprinted upon Nessie and helped to save our families' lives, I would have probably lost contact with him two years ago. Edward would never have let Jacob be around us.

'Shall we head back to the house? Charlie will be here for the party in a few minutes,' said Edward. 'Happy Birthday by the way,' he whispered, his cool breath softly tapping against my skin.

'It's not my birthday,' I said confused.

'It is the day of your birth into the vampire world,' he said a smirk across his face 'I'm sorry but it's not much of a present'. I stood there completely confused by his words. However a millisecond later I felt his cool lips press against mine. The magic I felt every time he kissed me still shocked me. Moments later we pulled away.

'Perfect' I whispered, 'Just what I wanted'. I stared into his eyes. I was so lost within his golden eyes it took me a while to realise Nessie was standing close by pulling a face at the sight of her Mother and Father kissing. We all laughed at her funny expression.

'Come on Nessie, we need to go home for your party,' I told her.

'Race you there?' Jacob asked her. She nodded and they sprinted at the speed of light into the forest. They ran so fast a normal human eye would not be able to see anything but the tracks they left behind. Edward and I followed. Hand in hand we ran through the forest, the sharp wind in my face and hair. It felt like I was flying but my feet still touched the floor.

We got to the house within 20 seconds. Jacob and Nessie were standing just outside the doorway arguing about who won the race. Nessie looked back and called to me. I went over and held her hand as we walked through the giant front door and into the Cullen house. Just after a few seconds of us walking into the dimly lit hallway, the lights flicked on and over a dozen of people jumped out from behind sofa's and doorways shouting 'Surprise!'. I wasn't shocked at all. I knew all along that Alice had been planning this for weeks. But I felt Nessie slightly jump at my side. I looked down and I could instantly see how happy she was.

The room was filled with all our family and friends. There was all our family; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Our close friends Tanya and Eleazar from the Denali Coven were there. Then there were the werewolves; Jacob, Seth, Sam, Emily, Leah and the rest of the pack. The only human in the room was Charlie. I watched him very carefully. I could tell he did not feel comfortable being among all these vampires and werewolves. He was only just starting to get his head around the fact of there being this unbelievable immortal world. He was also just getting used to the thought of his daughter and granddaughter not being entirely human. I felt sorry for him. I watched how he tried to put on a smile when talking to the other guests. But I knew he was very much like me, he wasn't a very sociable man.

The entire house looked amazing. Alice had done an incredible job with the decorations going completely overboard as usual. There must have been a thousand balloons and banners and streamers. Nessie loved it. Opening her presents, dancing with everyone and playing silly party games. It was like a dream come true for her.

It was a bizarre feeling looking at her. This was her second birthday, her second year on the planet and yet she had the body and brains of an eight year old child. I was beginning to notice how she grew a couple of centimetres every week. I knew she would grow up faster than any other child in the world so I wanted her to enjoy every second of her childhood. That's why Alice decided to give her this fantastic party. It was the first time in ages I was actually felt like everything was perfect.

Later on in the evening a tear was brought to my eye when I walked into the living room to see Nessie cuddled up on Charlie's lap a present from him in her hands. Her huge eyes gazing up into his. I could here Charlie singing a lullaby under his breath to her. The same lullaby he used to sing to me when I was a baby. He rocked her ever so gently. It wasn't long before her eyes began to flutter and finally shut. I could hear her quiet snore under her breath, almost like a cat purring.

'I'll take her back to the cottage,' I said. Charlie spun round to look at me. Seeing both Nessie and Charlie together made me realise just how much they were alike. Her thick curly hair was so similar to my Dads.

'Bella, would you mind if I put her to bed tonight? It's just I'm going away tomorrow for three weeks and it will be the last time I see her until then,' Charlie said as he stood up, Renesmee cradled in his arms. She looked so big now, I could tell Charlie was finding her too heavy to carry but I decided to leave him to it. I wanted him to spend as much time with Nessie as he possibly could because she wasn't going to be a child for long.

'Of course,' I said.

That night was something I will never forget. The happiness, the laughter, the cheery smiles seemed so rare that I treasured every moment of it.

Edward and I strolled back to the cottage after saying goodbye to all the guests. The only light in the whole forest was one big star that shone through the gaps between the tree tops. We walked in silence, hand in hand. Just as we got close to the house we saw Charlie poking his head out the front door. I waved and mouthed to him that he could go home. He jumped into his car and drove off. I felt really bad; I had completely forgotten the time. It was one o'clock in the morning and I hadn't even thought about Charlie needing to go to sleep (then again I had forgotten most of normal human actions like sleeping and eating).

It was a perfect scene. Edward and I standing outside our cottage, the moon light reflecting off the lake, Nessie fast asleep in her bedroom and Edward's soft lips stroking my neck. I was more than happy with our fairytale life but at the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't last forever.


	2. The Letter

Chapter Two-(Bella)

The Letter:

'That's lovely darling,' I said picking up the piece of paper off the unused dining table and pinned it to the wall. I stepped back to get a better look at the picture. The art work was fantastic, the shading and detail looked so professional. It was hard to believe a six year old child could draw like that. But my Renesmee was a true artist. I looked at the three figures on the sheet of paper. A young girl with curly dark hair and big eyes holding the hands of two people, a tall man with gorgeous topaz eyes pale skin and then there was a woman. Me. Nessie made me look so beautiful, I couldn't possibly look that pretty but I did. I had changed so much since my human life. I was a different woman.

'Bella!' I heard Emmet's voice calling. I followed the sound to the front door. Rosalie stood opposite him. A piece of paper shook in her hand. Until that day I had never seen a vampire shake. Her face was paler than normal and her eyes were wide and I could swear I saw a glint of water rise in the corner of her left eye.

'What's going on?' I managed to say though I could feel a lump in my throat.

'It's the Volturi' said Emmet, 'They want Renesmee to join them'. The words didn't seem to be real. Not a single muscle in my body moved for about four minuets. I was speechless, shocked and terrified.

It wasn't long before the entire family gathered in the hall around the letter. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. His hand was shaking too. I finally turned round and looked into his eyes.

'What are we going to do?' I whispered.

'I don't know,' he answered.

'Carlisle?' I stared at him, hoping and praying he had a plan.

'Well, it won't be easy but there might be a way round this. However it is risky,' Carlisle said.

'Mummy?' Renesmee came toddling into the room. I glanced at her little face, her nose wrinkled as she thought hard about what we were all up too. Tears began to build in my eyes.

'Mummy, what's wrong?'

'Nothing Nessie, just go in the other room and draw some pictures or something' Edward said, his voice sharp and harsh.

'But, Dad,' she whimpered.

'Just GO!' he shouted. Nessie looked scared; she'd never heard her Dad shout before.

'Ok let's just calm down' interrupted Esme, 'Come on Nessie, Daddy's just a bit stressed. How 'bout you show me your pretty pictures'. Esme took Nessie by the hand and disappeared into the living room. Edward looked embarrassed. There was a long pause as no one knew what to say.

'So what's the plan?' Jasper broke the silence.

'I have an idea but I will need to think it through some more' Carlisle replied, 'Don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I'll let you know by tomorrow morning'. As quick as a flash he was off to his study where none of us were to disturb him.

'Hey everyone,' Jacob strolled though the front door, we all stared at him. The smile quickly disappeared from his face. 'Who died?' he said sarcastically. No one answered. 'Ok, someone please tell me what is going on? I haven't done anything have I because at the moment I feel like I'm getting the silent treatment?'

'It's not you, it's Nessie', I managed to say.

'What's wrong with her? She's not hurt is she? What's happened? Where is she?'Jacob began to panic.

'It's ok. She's alright', I said, 'for now'.

'What do you mean 'for now'?'

'We received a letter from the Volturi today', Jacob's faced tensed, 'They want Nessie to join them'

'I don't un-, how can-, she's just a child' Jacob stuttered. His breath became faster, his forehead creased as he thought hard, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open like he wanted to yell something. But nothing came out.

'Have a seat in the living room and we will explain everything' Jasper said.

I sat down beside him. He knew a lot about the Volturi from a couple of years ago when they tried to kill us all. But I told him every detail I could. He just sat there his head nodding to show he understood and shaking in disbelief, deep in thought, shock and horror all over his face as I explained the Volturi further.

'But why Nessie?' he said when I had finished. I shrugged.

'She possesses a gift that the Volturi seemed to be amazed by,' Edward answered 'They want that power on their team.'

'You mean like they want yours and Alice's powers?' I asked. He nodded. 'It's not that bad then, nothing has happened to you or Ali-'

'Yet' Edward interrupted, 'When they need my gift the most, they won't let anything get in their way of getting it. Nessie's gift is greater than mine, more useful to them. I wouldn't surprised if they came to take her away on her 4th birthday. That way she'll be in the body and mind of a 16 year old; old enough to fight along side them'

'But I thought you could refuse to join them?' Jacob interrupted.

'You can but if they need you enough they will do anything. Even kill everyone standing in their way. It could put all our lives in danger.'

I bit my lip. This couldn't be happening.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3 (Bella)

The Plan

We waited in the living room. It had been a long and nervous night. Edward's hand was holding mine; every now and again he squeezed it slightly to comfort me. Silence filled the house.

Renesmee was with Charlie. I dropped her off early in the morning. I couldn't face telling her the truth even though she probably wouldn't understand anyway. She would however understand that something was wrong and I did not want to worry her. Charlie could defiantly tell something was not quite right. All I said to him was 'I'll explain later'. I knew now that he would be worrying but what could I have done. Told him? No way. He'd probably treat the Volturi as if human; charge up to them and give them a good telling off. He'd end up dead.

Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs. I froze. As quick as a flash he was by my side.

'I have an idea' Carlisle said, 'It will probably convince them that they don't need Nessie' Hope began to grow inside me.

'But I can't make any promises'. The hope shrank to the size of a pea.

'So what's the plan?' Alice said.

'Well, if they think Nessie's power is just temporary than they won't need her'.

'But how do we convince them it is temporary?' Rosalie asked.

'Yeah, they only have to touch her and then BAM! Plan ruined!' I hadn't even noticed Emmet in the room. He was leaning against the door frame. He took a step forward and looked Carlisle straight in the eye, 'If they find out that we were lying to them then not only will we have to worry 'bout Nessie's life but all of ours. Nessie is precious to all of us. Probably the most precious person in this house and not only will she die, we will all go down. Do you really want that to happen?'

'Of course not but,' Carlisle said calmly.

'Then be careful. We can not just go ahead with a plan that contains to many flaws and risks' Emmet continued his voice beginning to calm down.

'Ok just shut up Emmet and let Carlisle speak' Rosalie interrupted, 'Let him at least tell us his idea'.

'I can only think of one thing we can do', Carlisle carried on my eyes met his, 'the Volturi's Heart.'

I could feel the tension and shock in the room. Jacob and I seemed to be the only ones who didn't have a clue what they were on about. Edward tensed at my side.

'But it-' Alice began to say.

'It's dangerous. I know. But what other choice do we have? It's either risk death with the Volturi's heart plan, or die.'


	4. The Volturi's Heart

Chapter 4

The Volturi's Heart

The more and more I heard about this plan. The more and more I hated it. However the more I wanted it for my daughter.

We had to go to England, find a Vampire called Jareth Slater, an old friend of Carlisle's. He has a rare gift; the gift of turning a Vampire to human temporarily or to take away a Vampire's gifts. Apparently the Volturi knew nothing of him.

'There is only one problem' Carlisle continued, 'The only way for the gift too work is that he must inject Renesmee with his venom, by biting her'. I froze.

'And the pain is excruciating' Carlisle looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes, full of sympathy and sorrow. I'd heard enough. I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I was running. Running away from the awful image in my head; my Nessie, screaming with pain as his venom ran through her half-human veins, her small mouth open trying to scream 'Help! Please stop this pain, please!' but the pain is too strong for any sound to pass her lips...

It was a while before I could see again. My mind had blanked. I could see a blurry outline of tall trees. I was in the woods, and I was not alone. Edward and Jacob stood by me. I ran to Edward and threw my arms around his neck and sobbed. He patted me comfortingly on the back. I finally let go and looked straight into his eyes.

'Is it as painful as when I was bitten by you and turned into a Vam-'. He was nodding. His eyes looking at the ground. I stumbled backwards in shock. No. There was no way I wanted Nessie to experience that kind of pain. Tearless sobs began in my chest once again but this time it was Jacob who came forward and wrapped his arms around me. I suddenly felt his warmth as I snuggled into his bare chest. He ran his hands through my hair.

'Bella, it's going to be ok' he whispered, 'I won't let anything happen to her'

'Jacob, not even you could stop the pain. Morphine isn't even strong enough'

'We will find a way'

'How?'

'I don't know right now. But I will find a way if it kills me. I don't want to see her in pain just as much as you. But if it's the only way to stop her getting captured by the Volturi, then we have no choice'

I sighed.

'She will be ok, Bella. I promise I won't let anything happen to her'

'Please, please don't make promises you can't keep'

'I'm not. I promise, that no matter what situation we get into, her life will always come before mine'

'Jacob,' I sobbed again pressing my cheek against his shoulder, 'I love you,'

I felt something drop on my head. A tear. Jacob's. I looked up into his water filled eyes and gently, with my little finger, wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek.

'Bella, we are needed back at the house' Edward said, 'Alice has seen something, they've got some news for us'. Jacob turned away, trying to hide the fact that he was crying, from Edward.

'What news?'

'I don't know, but we better go and find out'. I took his hand. We sprinted back to the house. Jacob followed a few seconds later.

When we got to the house Esme was sitting out on the front door step, drawing a picture of the wood. I kissed the top of her head as we went into the house. We found Alice in the living room.

'What is it?'

'Well the thing is, well I kinda saw, I don't want to worry you, but I don't know how to say this?' Alice spluttered.

'Get to the point Alice, please' I was starting to lose my temper.

'The Volturi. They're coming for her in one year's time; I would ay in November time due to the autumn leaves on the trees in my vision'.

'I better book us some flights to England then,' Emmet said and ran up the stairs.

This was really happening; we were flying to England next week to find some man, who is going to bite my child.

'How many tickets?' Emmet called from the study.

'Me, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Nessie and Ja-', I thought. '10!' I shouted up to Emmet.

'What? The mutt is coming too?'

'Yes and if you have a problem with that don't come!' I heard Emmet groan.

'10 it is'. Jacob smiled at me. 'Thank-you' he mouthed.

This was going to be a hard enough year as it was without them two arguing the whole time and I still hadn't asked why the plan was called the Volturi's Heart.


End file.
